Order Made: Osomatsu Version
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: [Republish!] [Full Edited] Di sebuah tempat yang serba putih. Osomatsu bertemu dengan lima orang mirip dengannya yang memanggilnya 'Niisan'. Namun seingatnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak tunggal. Ada sebuah boneka dan juga beberapa pertanyaan aneh.


**Osomatsu's POV**

 _Wuuss~_

Angin berhembus cukup kencang kala itu, menerbangkan helaian-helaian daun kering dari pepohonan yang berada di sekelilingku. Langit biru yang begitu bersih akan kehadiran awan, memperindah cakrawala. Matahari bersinar cukup terik seakan menandakan bahwa hari ini hujan tidak akan turun. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memandang pemandangan yang terpampang indah di hadapanku. Semuanya juga tampak begitu kecil di bawah sana, perumahan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang serta beberapa kendaraan.

Kenapa yang kulihat tampak kecil?.

Karena, sekarang aku tengah berdiri di pinggiran tebing yang begitu curam dan tinggi. Ujung kakiku hampir menyentuh ujung dari tebing ini. Mungkin, jika aku melangkah sekali lagi dapat di pastikan gaya gravitasi bumi ini langsung menyambutku untuk menarikku ke bawah. Aku masih berdiri dengan tenang, angin yang menerpa tubuhku seakan tengah berusaha mendorongku untuk memajukan tubuhku ke depan. Daratan di bawah juga membuat ku pusing ketika memandangnya, membuat tubuhku terhuyung nyaris terjatuh.

Aku tertawa dalam diam, berdiri di pinggirang tebing tinggi seperti ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa takut. Justru aku sudah merencanakannya, dan sebentar lagi akan berhasil. Keputusan ku sudah bulat, dan kuharap aku tidak akan menyesal karenanya.

Kalian penasaran apa yang ingin kulakukan kenapa berdiri di pinggiran tebing seperti ini?.

Heh, kasih tahu tidak, ya~?

Alasan kenapa sebelum aku merencanakan ini, adalah….

Titik-titik.

Apa? Jangan bercanda kalian bilang? Huh, baiklah, aku akan mengatakan alasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan setelah berdiri di pinggiran tebing seperti ini. Dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik, ok?

Namaku Osomatsu Matsuno. Umurku dua puluh –entahlah tahun. Aku seorang pengangguran, entah kenapa semua tempat pekerjaan begitu kompak untuk tidak menerima pekerja seperti ku. Apa yang salah? Apa nilai-nilai di sekolahku tidak memenuhi syarat? Nilai yang ku dapat di atas KKM, kok. Yah, memang cuma satu mata pelajaran dan yang lainnya di bawah KKM semua. Tetapi, setidaknya ada yang di atas KKM, 'kan? Jahat sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan sedikitpun.

Eh? Wajar kalian bilang? Salah sendiri jadi manusia kok bodoh, begitu?. Haha, habis… selama aku bersekolah, tidak ada yang mau membantuku satu orang pun. Mereka terlihat selalu berusaha untuk menjauhiku, membenciku, bahkan sudah memandangku jijik walau jarak pandang masih sangat jauh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah, tetapi mungkin saja karena aku suka berbuat onar, selalu mendekati mereka dengan gaya sok kenal, sok dekat. Mereka yang risih pada kelakuanku akhirnya berusaha untuk tidak pernah berada dekat denganku barang sesenti pun. Aku hanya mengganggu hidup mereka, katanya.

Padahal yang kulakukan ini hanyalah ingin berteman dengan mereka.

Dan hal itu terus berangsur hingga aku dewasa, aku yang sekarang menjadi seorang berandalan.

Tidak ada kata-kata baik yang kuucapkan selain kata-kata menyakitkan yang kutunjukkan pada orang-orang disekelilingku.

Tidak ada yang ingin menesahati tingkah burukku selain orang tuaku, bahkan sekarang mereka mulai tidak peduli.

Tidak ada teman yang ingin berteman denganku selain kucing berbulu oranye yang kutemukan di sebuah gang sempit.

Tidak ada kegiatan yang kusukai sekarang selain mengayuknkan tongkat baseball di pinggir laut.

Tidak ada yang menyadari muka duaku.

Ada apa? Kalian bertanya tentang dimana adik-adikku? Eh, siapa mereka? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali, setahuku aku hanyalah anak tunggal yang di lahirkan dari sepasang suami istri Matsuyo dan Matsuzo. Begitu banyak imbuhan 'Matsu' di rumah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya aku memiliki beberapa adik dengan imbuhan Matsu-matsu lagi. Nama keluarga kami sudahlah 'Matsuno' lalu kenapa di nama kecil kami juga terdapat 'Matsu'-nya?. Matsuno Matsuyo, Matsuno Matsuzo, Matsuno Osomatsu, tidakkah kalian pusing mendengarnya?. Baiklah, berhenti membicarakan Matsu. Entah sudah berapakali aku mengatakan Matsu sejak tadi, dan aku pegal mengatakan Matsu lagi. Matsu sama sekali bukanlah topik yang penting untuk ku ceritakan.

Hehh? Kalian menghitung berapa kali aku mengucapkan Matsu?. Kalau tidak salah ada delapan belas kali aku mengucapkan Matsu, benar? Eh, kurang satu? Sembilan belas Matsu, begitu?.

…

…

…

DUA PULUH SEMUANYA DUA PULUH MATSUUUU –ARGHHH. SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN MATSU LAGIII!.

-uhuk. Baiklah, hentikan imbuhan aneh ini!.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

…

Kalian yang benar-benar menghitungnya, kurang kerjaan sekali.

Berbicara mengenai orang tua ku, beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka terlihat malas untuk mempedulikanku. Rasanya, mereka seperti menyesal telah melahirkanku, kenapa? Apa karena aku seorang pengangguran? Apa karena sejak kecil aku selalu bermasalah sehingga terus merepotkan mereka?. Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan miris, sekarang. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika menghadapi tatapan mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu berharap agar aku segera lenyap dari bagian keluarga mereka…

Atau bagian dari dunia ini, sekalian.

Kalau memang itu yang mereka inginkan, tentang lenyapnya aku dari kehidupan. Sebagai anak yang baik, aku akan memenuhi permintaan mereka. Setidaknya, dengan ini aku berhasil membuat mereka senang.

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana? sekarang sudah jelas, bukan?

Itulah alasan kenapa aku berdiri di pinggiran tebing seperti ini. Tentu saja membuat orang tuaku merasa senang. Mereka ingin aku lenyap? Baiklah, tidak masalah, akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati. Melangkahkan kakiku sekali lagi maka keinginan mereka telah terkabulkan.

Aku bingung, apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai bunuh diri?.

Ya, ya, ya, aku bodoh, aku tahu itu. Jelas-jelas ini memang bunuh diri, bukan? setidaknya, masih 'percobaan' karena aku belum menjatuhkan diriku ke bawah sana. Hanya saja, ini keinginan orang tua ku, lho~ kira-kira yang salah siapa, ya?. Mungkinkah ini juga bisa disebut sebagai pembunuhan secara mental?.

Oke, sudah cukup. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku berbicara dengan siapa, sih? Kalau ada orang di sekitar sini bisa-bisa mereka akan menganggapku orang gila karena sejak tadi asik berbicara sendiri. Tidak ada yang bertanya tetapi aku menjawab sesuatu seakan ada yang bertanya. Tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara tetapi aku menyahut seakan memang ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku seperti berbicara pada angin lewat. Tidak sadarkah kalau aku hanya sendirian disini?.

Haha, memang sejak dulu seperti itu, sih. Jadi, sejujurnya aku sudah biasa berbicara sendiri. Terkadang aku selalu membayangkan kehadiran saudara kandung dalam hidupku. Aku berharap kalau hal itu dapat terkabulkan, supaya ada seseorang yang mau bersamaku. Walau hanya satu, sepertinya tidak masalah. Pasti hidupku tidak akan buruk seperti ini.

Tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan selalu sendiri. Terperangkap di dunia ini dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku yang membenciku. Hhh~ rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Kehidupanku di dunia ini. Kira-kira, ada yang mencariku tidak, ya? …atau, mereka malah membiarkan mayatku membusuk di bawah sana tanpa ada yang sudi menguburnya?.

Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tinggal melangkahkan kaki sekali lagi kok repot.

Kaki kananku telah bergerak ke depan, menggantung pada udara kosong dengan daratan yang jauh di bawah sana. Sebelum akhirnya…

 ** _'_** ** _Osomatsu-niisan, apa kau melupakan kami?'_**

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Aku yang tersentak, tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, kini rasanya aku telah melayang di udara –tidak, lebih tepatnya aku sudah meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin begitu kencang menerpa tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas daratan di bawah sana yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Bersiap untuk menyambut tubuhku. Bersiap untuk menyambut tidur panjangku yang entah berakhir dalam bentuk tubuh seperti apa.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih muncul bersinar terang hingga menutupi daratan di bawahku. Cahaya putih tersebut terus memancar semakin terang seiring tubuhku yang tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

Aku menutup mataku dengan sela-sela jemari tanganku begitu cahaya putih semakin menyilaukan mata, dan secara singkat…

Semuanya telah berubah menjadi gelap.

 **(Osomatsu's POV, end)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Order Made: Osomatsu Version**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Order Made, song by: Radwimps.

Warning: Republish ditambah full edited dengan hasil yang lebih panjang. saya tidak tahu ini dapat membatalkan puasa atau tidak, tetapi untuk jaga-jaga akan lebih baik jika di baca saat sudah buka. Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Radwimps berjudul 'Order Made' dan Video Osomatsu-san berjudul sama di youtube. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Typos. Ff pertama dengan genre Hurt/Comfort.

 **.**

 **Ff ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka secara cepat, menampilkan iris mata bewarna merah dibaliknya. Osomatsu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sejauh mata mengedar hanya warna putih lah yang terlihat. Tempat ini benar-benar terang dengan warna putih yang mendominasi, tetapi tidak sampai menyilaukan mata. Putih, seperti berada di tengah-tengah salju, hanya saja tidak dingin. Osomatsu terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, beberapa pertanyaan pun terlintas di kepalanya.

 ** _'_** ** _Di mana ini?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?'_**

Osomatsu berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga sampai di tempat serba putih seperti ini. Dahinya menyerengit penuh selidik. Ia mengeluarkan tawa konyol begitu mengingat semuanya. Percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari tebing, pasti itulah yang menyebabkan ia sampai berada disini. Hanya saja, apa nama tempat ini? Surga, kah? atau Neraka?. Jika dirinya memang berada di surga sekarang, rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Bunuh diri itu perbuatan yang paling berdosa, bukan? seseorang yang mati karena bunuh diri mana pantas masuk Surga.

Jika ia berada di Neraka, kenapa tempat ini begitu bersih? Setidaknya yang ia pikirkan, neraka itu didominasi oleh warna merah, atau api panas yang terus menyala, juga orang-orang yang berteriak kesakitan kerena siksaan.

Tapi…

Tempat ini begitu sunyi. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna putih yang tidak berujung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup lain selain Osomatsu. Malaikat atau pun iblis juga sama sekali tidak terlihat kehadirannya untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ia tidak mengerti, rasanya, kesendirian memang sudah menjadi skenario sempurna untuk takdir perjalanan hidupnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung bahkan sampai pada kematiannya. Betapa konyolnya ketika ia mengingat memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Ia pikir, kehidupannya akan jauh lebih baik setelah kematiannya. Namun, semuanya sama saja. Benar kata orang-orang kalau bunuh diri itu bukanlah jalan keluar dari permasalahan hidup yang ada.

Yang ada, justru semuanya sama saja, ia tetap sendiri.

Ah, pikirkanlah hal _positive_ -nya, setidaknya, disini ia tidak perlu lagi mengganggu orang lain. Tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakitnya ketika di pandang penuh kebencian. Osomatsu tertawa bahagia memikirkannya.

Yah, sebuah tawa bahagia yang menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai, bulir-bulir air mata mulai memburamkan pandangannya.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendiri di sini, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

Tiba-tiba Osomatsu terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika kau tengah berada diruangan sepi yang begitu hampa akan suara dan secara mengejutkan sesuatu menepuk pundakmu dengan mistisnya. Kesannya seperti tengah menonton film bergenre _Horror/Thriller_ yang di bumbui _shock terapy._

Osomatsu terdiam begitu mendengar suara tawa saat ia masih memunggungi sosok yang menepuk bahunya tersebut. Sepertinya, sosok itu tertawa karena respon sapaan yang Osomatsu berikan. Osomatsu yang kesal karena merasa ditertawakan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengomeli orang itu. Namun yang terjadi? Lagi-lagi Osomatsu terdiam di tempat. Kakinya seakan telah terpaku pada lantai putih yang ia pijak. Ekspresinya hanya memandang penuh keterkejutan yang luar biasa ketika secara jelas ia melihat orang itu dari bawah ke atas.

Osomatsu melihat kalau orang tersebut menggunakan _hoodie_ bewarna hijau, modelnya sama seperti _hoodie_ merah yang Osomatsu kenakan kecuali ia tidak memiliki motif seperti lambang pucuk dedaunan di tengahnya. Tapi bukan itu lah yang membuat Osomatsu sampai terkejut setengah mati, pandangannya kini terpaku pada paras wajah yang di miliki seseorang di hadapannya.

Wajahnya… mirip dengan Osomatsu.

Sangat mirip. Mirip sekali. Benar-benar mirip. Seakan Osomatsu dan orang tersebut adalah pinang yang di belah dua. Seakan mereka adalah anak kembar. Bahkan, Osomatsu sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan kemiripan mereka.

Mulut Osomatsu terbuka, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi entah kenapa mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja rasanya sulit sekali. Mungkin karena efek keterkejutannya yang begitu besar. "S-Siapa?" Akhirnya Osomatsu dapat mengeluarkan suaranya meski tergagap. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah Jari telunjukknya kini menunjuk _horror_ orang ber _hoodie_ hijau itu. Osomatsu memandangnya takut. Ia ingin memundurkan tubuhnya, tetapi kedua kakinya tidak mematuhi perintah otaknya, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Tunggu sebentar!.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Osomatsu makin penasaran.

Orang itu tahu namanya? Memakai embel-embel _niisan_ , pula.

Bukankah, ia tidak memilik adik?.

Ia sedang tidak bermimpi, 'kan?.

Sekarang, orang ber _hoodie_ hijau itu menghentikan tawanya, bibirnya kini membentuk garis yang menukik ke bawah setelah melihat reaksi Osomatsu padanya. Sepasang matanya yang bewarna hitam itu kini melirik ke bawah. Osomatsu terhenyak ketika melihat ekspresi murung yang terkesan sedih pada wajah mirip dengannya itu. Entah bagaimana, rasanya ia tengah bercermin. "Kau benar-benar melupakanku –ah, maksudku 'kami', Osomatsu-niisan?" Tanyanya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Yah, sudah lama juga, sih.".

Sial.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Osomatsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya, kebingungannya sudah membuatnya mulai merasa kesal sendiri. Ia berpikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang itu?. Mengenalnya saja tidak, bertemu juga belum pernah. Tetapi kenapa orang itu berucap seakan ia pernah bertemu dengan Osomatsu sebelumnya?. Rasanya, Osomatsu ingin menangis segera, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa jalan hidupnya benar-benar ruwet seperti ini. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'?". Tanyanya lagi, bola mata merahnya menatap sepasang bola mata hitam itu dengan penasaran sekaligus kesal.

'kami', katanya? Memang ada orang lainnya lagi disini!?

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, mendadak Osomatsu terhuyung ke depan saat dirasakan punggungnya yang di tepuk –tabok- oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Lagi, hal itu membuat Osomatsu terkejut dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya membulat secara mendadak ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah dari orang yang tiba-tiba berada dekat dengan perpotongan pundak dan lehernya.

"Yo, burazah~ 'kami' yang dia maksud tentu saja adalah 'kam- aduh."

Seseorang datang entah dari mana dan langsung menendang bokong orang yang menepuk punggungnya itu.

"Diamlah."

Seseorang dengan senyuman kucing tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping orang ber _hoodie_ hijau tadi.

"Wah, Osomatsu- _niisan_ , apa kabar?"

Seseorang terjatuh dari langit kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna dengan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya.

" _Muscle, Muscle_! _Hustle, Hustle_! YEIII, Ada Osomatsu- _niisan_ disini! Bisakah kita bermain _baseball_?!"

Dan Osomatsu cengo seketika.

Rasanya, rahangnya telah terlepas kemudian jatuh dengan dramatisnya. Ada hal yang paling Osomatsu tidak mengerti selain kemunculan absurd empat orang lainnya, adalah, yang lagi-lagi wajah mereka begitu mirip dengan Osomatsu sendiri. Membuat bola mata Osomatsu berputar-putar seperti menaiki komedi putar karena pusing melihat enam wajah yang sama dalam satu tempat dan satu waktu. Ini gila, semua ini hanya ilusi saja, 'kan?.

Osomatsu mengeluarkan suara 'Eh' yang sangat panjang melihat fenomena ajaib ini. "Ehhh, EHHHH?! SIAPA KALIAN SEMUAA?!" teriaknya terdengar begitu keras. Rasanya kedua bola matanya juga akan terlepas begitu saja dari tempatnya akibat keterkejutan yang diterima Osomatsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar shock dengan peristiwa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mendadak melihat lima orang berwajah mirip, menjadi peristiwa mengerikan bagi seorang Osomatsu, serius.

Kembali Osomatsu memperhatikan mereka berlima satu persatu. Wajah sudah di pastikan mirip bahkan sulit dibedakan jika saja mereka tidak menggunakan _hoodie_ dengan warna yang berbeda, ada hijau, biru, ungu, merah muda dan kuning. dan lagi, di tengah-tengah _hoodie_ mereka berlima terdapat sebuah motif seperti lambang pucuk dedaunan, atau mungkin lambang keluarga?. Osomatsu memperhatikan mereka yang kini tengah berkumpul seperti merundingkan sesuatu. Ia yakin kalau mereka tengah membicarakannya, tentu saja ia tahu karena orang dengan _hoodie_ merah muda meliriknya terus menerus.

 ** _'_** ** _Uhh, apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku?_**

 ** _Dan._**

 ** _Kenapa mereka malah mengabaikan pertanyaan dariku, sih?!'_**

Osomatsu terus mengomel dalam hati. Ia mulai jengkel karena mereka berlima mulai asik saling mengobrol, terlebih yang mereka obrolkan adalah tentangnya. Akhirnya seseorang dengan _hoodie_ hijau perlahan mulai melangkah untuk mendekati Osomatsu. "Maaf tentang kemunculan lainnya yang mengagetkanmu, Osomatsu-niisan."

 ** _'_** ** _Kau juga, bodoh.'_**

"Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu." Ucapnya membuat Osomatsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali. Menyelamatkannya, katanya. Dari apa? Bunuh diri? Bukankah itu sudah telat? Pikir Osomatsu dalam hati. Lantas membuat Osomatsu mengeluarkan kekehan kesalnya singkat.

"Heh, diantara kalian benar-benar tidak ada ingin yang menjawab kalau kalian itu **siapa**?" Tanya Osomatsu dengan kata 'siapa' yang ditekankan. Ayolah, Osomatsu sudah bertanya seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali sebelumnya. Kenapa mereka tega membuat Osomatsu ingin mati penasaran?.

"Masalah kami siapa, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Itulah jawaban dari si hijau. Osomatsu cemberut mendengarnya, karena pertanyaannya tidak segera di jawab oleh orang itu –meski bukan sekarang. "Setelah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kami." Lanjutnya, membuat Osomatsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang si hijau dengan bingung.

"Apa itu?"

Sosok hijau itu mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat dimana Osomatsu berdiri. Saat jarak mereka sudah satu meter, sosok hijau itu memberhentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memulainya." Ucapnya mengambil jeda beberapa detik.

"Pertama" Jari telunjuknya kini membentuk angka satu, kemudian beringsut mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri pundaknya. "Jika Osomatsu- _niisan_ memiliki pilihan untuk pergi ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan, mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanyanya. Kini tatapan si hijau itu menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata merah Osomatsu, membuat Osomatsu menyadari kalau sepasang bola mata hitam dari sosok hijau itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih kecil dari pada bola matanya. Osomatsu kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, pandangannya menerawang ke atas, tampak berpikir. Tanpa Osomatsu sadari pun kini mulutnya membentuk sebuah cengiran ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Dengan riang, Osomatsu segera menjawabnya dengan bangga.

"Masa lalu!"

Sosok hijau itu terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, setelah mendengar jawaban Osomatsu. "Kenapa?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Osomatsu. Terdengar miris, sebenarnya. "Jika aku memang bisa pergi ke masa lalu…" Osomatsu menghela napas. "Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Dulu, aku terlalu berlebihan ketika berbuat onar, dan dampaknya terus terjadi hingga aku dewasa sekarang ini. Semua orang membenciku, bahkan tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku." Osomatsu berujar demikian kala dirasakannya kepala yang semakin menunduk. Seperti menyesali sesuatu. Ia melirik ke samping seraya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah tingkahku menjadi orang yang lebih ramah dari pada orang yang kuat."

Osomatsu kembali menatap depan, senyuman lebar kini mengembang di wajahnya. Ia pun mengusap hidung bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya ketika senyuman lebar masih terjaga. Kembali ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada senang kali ini. "Kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Maka dari itu akan ada sesuatu memori 'penting' yang bisa kukenang di dalam hidupku."

Tetapi Osomatsu harus menyadari faktanya sekarang. Semua itu benar-benar sudah terlambat, ia sudah mati.

Lalu untuk apa pertanyaan ini?.

Untuk mengetahui siapa mereka, begitu?.

Sebenarnya…

Apa mereka begitu penting baginya?

Osomatsu melihat kalau sosok hijau itu tersentak sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman lembut kini terpasang indah di wajahnya. Senyuman lembut yang diberikan padanya. Sebenarnya, senyuman itu terasa familiar di mata Osomatsu, membuatnya bingung sendiri karena terus berusaha mengingat kapan ia pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya. "Jawaban yang bagus sekali, Osomatsu- _niisan_." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut yang masih saja sosok hijau itu kembangkan. Membuat Osomatsu kelabakan.

Tanpa sadar kedua belah pipi Osomatsu memunculkan rona merah. Bukan, bukan karena Osomatsu jadi 'tertarik' dengannya. Ia masih normal, serius. Ia masih suka dengan dada wanita. Hanya saja, dengan wajah mereka yang mirip, otomatis Osomatsu membayangkan kalau ia yang tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya memalukan, sungguh. Atau mungkin karena ia memang tidak pernah tersenyum lembut seperti sosok hijau itu di sepanjang hidupnya?.

Sekarang, sosok hijau itu berpaling dari hadapannya. Posisinya segera tergantikan oleh yang lainnya, yang memakai _hoodie_ bewarna biru, terlihat kalau bagian lengannya ia gulung sampai siku. Osomatsu memandangnya aneh ketika sosok biru mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sok keren.

 ** _'_** _Uhh. Kenapa perutku sakit?.'_

"Nah, Burazah~ sekarang giliranku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar di main-mainkan, begitu menyakitkan. Sukses membuat Osomatsu merasa kalau beberapa bagian tulang rusuknya patah secara mistis.

Dan,

Apa maksud 'burazah' itu? _Brother_ , huh? Pasti nilai bahasa inggrisnya lebih jelek dari pada punya Osomatsu.

"Kau mau apa?" Reflek Osomatsu bertanya seperti itu pada sosok biru di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan si biru itu sekarang. Merogoh sesuatu yang seakan berada di balik punggungnya sementara ia masih berpose dengan senyuman sok keren dan sok dramatis. Kurang kerjaan sekali, tidak bisakah sosok biru itu bersikap lebih normal?.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang si biru itu cari. Sesuatu yang ia genggam itu kini secara cepat telah berada tepat di depan wajah Osomatsu, nyaris menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku membuatkan sebuah boneka replika dirimu, burazah~." Ujar sosok biru itu seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Hmph, demi dirimu, aku rela pergi ke segala tempat untuk mendapatkan bahan yang paling baik.".

Namun secara sponton telapak tangan Osomatsu malah menepis benda tersebut dari wajahnya. Ia memandang horror boneka tersebut. "Hah!? Boneka apa itu? Seram! Kau mau menyantetku!?" pekiknya. Iya, seram, benar apa yang dibilang Osomatsu barusan. Dengan jarak sedekat itu tentunya Osomatsu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, boneka itu memang berbentuk seperti manusia. Ukuran panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter. Memang benar kalau sekilas mirip dengannya, karena boneka tersebut menggunakan hoodie merah seperti yang ia kenakan. Bahannya terbuat dari beberapa kain yang di jahit kemudian berisi busa di dalamnya.

Seperti boneka pada umumnya.

Hanya saja, kenapa boneka itu tidak memiliki wajah seperti mata, hidung, mulut? Sepasang tangan dan juga sepasang kaki?. Bukankah itu benar-benar seram?. Rasanya seperti mellihat hantu tanpa wajah seperti _slenderman_ yang tengah berevolusi menjadi buntung pada bagian tangan dan kaki.

" _Non~ non_ ~ mana mungkin aku ingin menyantet orang yang sepesial dalam hidupku, burazah~" ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Tangannya kini kembali merogoh sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Osomatsu pun memiringkan kepalanya, ia heran bagaimana bisa ada benda-benda aneh yang muncul dari balik punggung sosok biru tersebut.

Tapi.

Osomatsu semakin heran dengan maksud sosok biru itu ketika mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang spesial dalam hidup si biru tersebut. Tetapi Osomatsu malah mencibir, ketemu juga belum, dasar sok kenal. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Hei, bagaimana caramu mengeluarkan boneka itu dari balik punggungmu?"

"Hmph, _no plan_."

"Hehh?"

"Karena dia yang memberikannya, burazah~"

Osomatsu terdiam di tempat. Kini ia melihat ada seseorang di balik punggung si biru, setelah bergeser beberapa langkah. Oh, rupanya seseorang dengan _hoodie_ kuning itu yang memberikannya. Sosok kuning tersebut terlihat memberikan sesuatu pada si biru. Osomatsu memperhatikannya sekilas, sesuatu yang di berikan sosok kuning itu seperti perlengkapan beberapa bagian yang hilang pada boneka replikanya. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa Osomatsu tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi sosok kuning itu telah berada di balik punggung si biru?.

Si biru itu kembali memperhatikan Osomatsu, membuat lamunan Osomatsu tentang si kuning buyar seketika. Sosok biru itu kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sok tampan yang tertarik ke samping. Sebelah tangannya terlihat memasang sesuatu pada boneka replika Osomatsu dengan lem. Ada jeda waktu sekitar satu menit ketika kedua tangan si biru sibuk untuk mengurus boneka. " _Finish_ ~." Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum puas, kemudian menunjukkan pada Osomatsu dengan pose dramatis.

"Disini, aku sudah menambahkan tangan, kaki, mulut, telinga, mata, dada dan lubang hidung, masing-masing berjumlah dua. Bukankah ini…" Alisnya terlihat naik turun. " _Nice_!?"

"Apa gunanya dua mulut itu, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah manusia, kah?"

Sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang terdengar tajam terucap oleh sosok ungu tak jauh dari tempat dimana si biru berdiri. Dan kata-kata itu sukses melayukan senyum dramatis yang mengembang sempurna di wajah sosok biru tersebut. Osomatsu memandang mereka berdua bergantian, ia berpikir ketika sejak awal mereka muncul, sosok ungu itu begitu membenci si biru yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Namun bukan itu saja yang ia pikirkan, rasanya peristiwa di mana si ungu terlihat membenci si biru bukanlah hal yang asing yang ia perhatikan.

Tapi dimana?.

Kemudian, tanpa Osomatsu sadari sebuah tawa pelan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Ahahaha, tapi memang benar kalau satu mulut saja sudah cukup." Ucapnya, membuat si biru kini mulai menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Terlihat kalau ia menyingkirkan salah satu mulut di wajah boneka replika Osomatsu.

"Seperti ini?" tanya si biru, kali ini dengan nada was-was. Takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan lagi, sepertinya.

"Ya, seperti itu lebih bagus." Osomatsu mengembangkan cengiran di wajahnya ketika melihat boneka replikanya itu sudah tidak terlalu seram untuk di lihat. Sempurna. "Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu bertengkar dalam pertarungan adu mulut dengan diriku sendiri. Dan…" reflek, jemari Osomatsu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Osomatsu tampak menghayati apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya bisa mencium satu orang saja."

Osomatsu tersenyum.

Kacamata hitam yang di kenakan sosok biru merosot secara tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh pada lantai putih yang ia pijak. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas sepasang bola mata bewarma hitam yang kini menatap sepasang iris merah Osomatsu dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Osomatsu kelabakan, senyumannya menghilang seketika dan digantikan dengan ekspresi panik. Melihat pandangan dari sosok biru itu, jangan bilang ia salah sangka pada Osomatsu hanya karena ia tersenyum padanya.

Sekali lagi, Osomatsu normal.

 _KREK._

…

Osomatsu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mencari sesuatu. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, ia mendengar semacam suara 'benda' yang terbelah.

Apa itu suara potekan kokoro dari para fujo?.

Osomatsu pun mengidikkan bahu.

…

Dan sekarang ini, gantianlah Osomatsu yang terpana melihat aliran air yang keluar melalui sudut mata sosok biru tersebut. Air bening itu mengalir melewati pipi sebelum menetes ke lantai putih yang sama-sama mereka pijak.

 **'** **Kenapa dia menangis?** '

Bukannya merasa prihatin atau sejenisnya, Osomatsu malah sweatdrop di tempat. Ia tidak habis pikir, ternyata dibalik sikap-sikap menyakitkan sosok biru itu, rupanya ia adalah orang yang cengeng.

"Berhenti menangis, berikan bonekmu."

"Maaf, aku begitu merindukannya."

"Tch, Sama. Dan sekarang giliranku, jadi menyingkirlah."

Satu lagi orang yang kini menggantikan sosok biru itu dari hadapan Osomatsu. Orang yang memakai _hoodie_ ungu. Orang itu memiliki ekspresi yang terlihat tidak ramah, kelopak matanya saja enggan untuk terbuka sempurna, surai rambutnya terlihat yang paling berantakkan dari yang lainnya. Sepertinya, ia malas mengurusnya, dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan masalah itu. Kata-katanya juga terdengar kasar namun tersirat kepedulian yang besar.

Osomatsu diam tidak bergeming memperhatikan ketika seseorang dengan _hoodie_ ungu itu merebut posisi biru dengan cara yang kasar. Yakni, setelah merebut boneka yang berada dalam genggaman biru dengan paksa, ia langsung menendang bokong sosok biru itu untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Osomatsu. Namun tendangannya juga tidak terlalu kencang yang bisa saja membuat sosok biru itu sukses mencium lantai putih dengan tidak elitenya. Memang caranya kasar, tapi sosok ungu itu juga terlihat tidak ada niat untuk membuat si biru sampai terluka.

Osomatsu pun terheran melihat si biru sama sekali tidak marah ataupun protes akibat perlakuan si ungu. Justru sosok biru itu malah memerkan senyum tampannya seraya mengatakan "Hmph, Aku percaya padamu." –yang membuat si ungu malah ingin meninjunya.

Entah kenapa si ungu begitu tidak menyukai perkataan si biru, padahal si biru mendukungnya.

Dan untuk sekali lagi, rasanya Osomatsu pernah melihat mereka berdua berinteraksi seperti itu.

"Tch, baiklah. Katanya jantung adalah bagian yang paling penting." Ucap sosok ungu itu ketika berada di hadapan Osomatsu dengan nada yang terdengar direndahkan, seperti enggan untuk berbicara. Osomatsu mendelik, ia berpikir kalau sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara atau tidak, sih?. "Jadi…" Osomatsu melihat kalau kali ini di genggaman si ungu terdapat dua buah stiker berbentuk hati. Bukan hati yang berbentuk organ dalam tubuh, tetapi bentuk hati yang biasanya dilambangkan sebagai perasaan cinta. Dan bagi sosok ungu itu, dua buah stiker hati tersebut menjadi pengganti jantung boneka tiruannya. "Bagaimana kalau kedua jantung ini ku tempelkan di dada kanan dan dada kirimu, Osomatsu?." Tatapan enggan terbukanya memandang Osomatsu, seperti tengah mengintimidasi.

Kembali ia bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Mau, tidak?"

 ** _[SEMUANYAA, INI GAWAT! Dengarkan aku, aku punya berita bagus!]_**

 ** _[Karamatsu! Choromatsu! Ichimatsu! Jyuushimatsu! Todomatsu!]_**

 ** _[Kita akan kembali terkenal!]_**

Tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu tersentak. Sekelebat bayang-bayang samar melintas di kepalanya begitu saja. Semua yang ia lihat di sana bewarna abu-abu. Rasanya seperti memori yang diputar kembali, kembali pada masa lalunya. Suara yang terdengar di kepalanya juga persis seperti suaranya beberapa tahun lalu. Osomatsu terlihat tengah berlari menuju suatu ruangan dengan semangatnya, ruangan yang berada di rumahnya. Kemudian ia menggeser pintu kamarnya. Hanya saja, Osomatsu sama sekali tidak pernah ingat kalau ada lima kepala lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut, terlebih ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Yang biasa ia tempati hanya untuk seorang diri.

Masih tidak jelas bagaimana wajah dari kelima orang tersebut dalam bayangan Osomatsu. Rasanya, wajah mereka seperti tersensor oleh sinar dewa yang biasa ia lihat dalam anime _R18_ dan belum mendapatkan versi _bluray disk_.

Lalu, milik siapa sajakah nama yang di ucapkan oleh bayang-banyangnya tadi?.

Kembali Osomatsu memperhatikan kelima orang lain berwajah mirip dengannya satu-persatu.

 _'_ _M-mungkinkah…'_

"Oi, mau atau tidak?" celetuk orang ber _hoodie_ ungu kesal, membuyarkan lamunan Osomatsu mengenai bayang-bayang abu tadi seketika. Si ungu tersebut tampak kesal karena Osomatsu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan-setengah hati-nya, mungkin si ungu itu akan membunuh Osomatsu jika pemuda yang mengenakan _hoodie_ merah itu masih diam saja. Osomatsu pun melirik boneka replikanya di genggaman sosok ungu itu, terlihat kalau sebelah tangan si ungu bersiap menempelkan dua stiker hati –yang diibaratkan sebagai jantung- di masing-masing dada dari boneka.

"Sebenarnya…" Jemari Osomatsu tergerak untuk menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku menolak kalau jantung itu juga terdapat di dada kananku." Jemari Osomatsu pun kini berpindah tempat untuk menyentuh dada kananya, ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang terdengar tenang kali ini. Pandangannya pun bertemu dengan sepasang mata setengah terbuka dari sosok ungu tersebut.

Namun pandangan Osomatsu hanya di balas dengan tatapan lesu si ungu, terlihat kecewa, mungkin?.

"Maaf kalau kau kecewa. Karena jika aku sedang memeluk orang yang penting bagiku, aku akan dapat merasakan irama detak jantung di masing-masing dada kami untuk pertama kalinya." Osomatsu memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada sosok ungu setelah menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia tidak mau memiliki dua jantung. Namun sosok ungu itu malah menyerengitkan keningnya, ia memandang Osomatsu seakan dirinya masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa… maksudmu, Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu menghilangkan senyum lebarnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tidak mengerti dari si ungu. Ia memandang heran, ada apa dengan orang ber _hoodie_ ungu itu?. Apa mungkin orang itu belum pernah berpelukkan sebelumnya?.

Atau mungkin orang itu sama kesepiannya dengan kesepian yang Osomatsu rasakan?.

"Yah, seperti…" Osomatsu tertawa kecil kali ini. Kakinya pun melangkah secara perlahan untuk mendekati dimana sosok ungu itu berdiri. Ketika jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat, Osomatsu membentangkan kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat sosok ungu itu tidak dapat bergeming ketika Osomatsu segera menyambutnya ke dalam sebuah pelukkan sepihak.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat si ungu tersentak di dalam pelukkan Osomatsu. "B-bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" si ungu terus saja memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Osomatsu. Sejujurnya, Osomatsu sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Tapi biar sajalah, ia merasa kalau sosok dalam pelukannya itu bukanlah orang asing dalam hidupnya. Rasanya, Osomatsu juga sudah sering memeluk orang ini, sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak tahu kapan.

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

 _Deg._

"Nah…" Osomatsu bergumam pelan. "Sekarang kau dapat merasakan detakannya, kan? Kiri milikku, kanan milikmu. Kiri milikmu dan kanan milikku." Sosok ungu yang sebelumnya terus saja berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, akhirnya kini terdiam. Pernyataan Osomatsu tadi membuatnya seakan telah tersihir untuk tidak memberontak lagi. Hening sesaat, sosok ungu itu sekarang dapat merasakan irama detak jantung yang berdetak di kedua dadanya. Benar, kiri adalah miliknya dan kanan adalah milik Osomatsu demikian sebaliknya yang dirasakan oleh Osomatsu.

" _Niisan…_ "

Bola mata hitam yang terlihat setengah itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"O-Osomatsu- _niisan…_ -hiks."

Ulangnya.

Tetesan air yang hangat dapat Osomatsu rasakan tengah merembes _hoodie_ nya sebelum menyentuh pundaknya. Sosok ungu itu mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Osomatsu, mungkin ia malu karena tengah menangis. Osomatsu juga dapat merasakan kalau sosok dalam dekapannya ini mulai membalas pelukkannya dengan terpatah. "Jadi…" Osomatsu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, ia mengambil jeda sejenak ketika memejamkan mata.

"Ketika aku sendiri, ataupun kau yang sendiri. Pasti akan ada yang terasa hilang di bagian kananmu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku." Suara isakan pelan mulai terdengar pelan di kedua indra pendengaran Osomatsu. Hati Osomatsu tergerak untuk mengelus surai rambut berantakan tersebut. ketika sudah beberapa detik, Osomatsu membiarkan sosok ungu itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

Si ungu terlihat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sesaat. Bekas-bekas air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya segera ia hapus dengan kasar. Ia kembali menatap iris merah Osomatsu dengan tatapan setengah terbukanya. "Heh, sekarang aku mengerti." Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia memberikan sebuah seringaian pada Osomatsu.

"Supaya kau tidak akan hidup sendirian lagi, begitu?"

Kemudian sosok ungu itu mulai melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi Osomatsu –yang sukses terpaku setelah mendengar perkataannya.

 ** _[Yo, burazah~ bukankah sinar mentari kali ini begitu hangat? Setara dengan hangatnya rasa sayangku padamu~]_**

 ** _[Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan ambil uang ku! Oi, Osomatsu-niisan!]_**

 ** _[Kubunuh kau, Osomatsu.]_**

 ** _[Osomatsu-niisan! Ayo kita bermain baseball!]_**

 ** _[Osomatsu-niisan, temani aku ke toilet~]_**

 ** _[Semuanya! Ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan Sextuplets kita!]_**

Lagi, sekelebat bayangan melintas di kepala Osomatsu. Hanya saja, kali ini semuanya telah tampak bewarna dan terlihat jelas tanpa sensor sinar dewa. Mereka berlima yang ada bersama Osomatsu saat ini, adalah orang-orang yang berbicara di bayangannya tadi. Sosok Osomatsu sendiri terlihat bahagia berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Rasanya, Osomatsu seperti bernostalgia.

Baiklah, walau sudah jelas pun Osomatsu masih belum mengerti siapa mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat kalau ia punya kelima adik, terlebih dalam bayangannya itu, Osomatsu sudah dewasa. Jangan-jangan, Osomatsu mengalami hilang ingatan? Mungkinkah sebelumnya ia mengalami kecelakaan?. Tapi, memori-memori tentang dirinya yang menjalani hidup penuh kesendirian juga begitu nyata. Sebenarnya manakah yang benar? Ia mengalami hilang ingatan, atau yang ia lihat adalah Osomatsu dalam dimensi lain? Atau jangan-jangan…

Dirinya seratus tahun yang lalu?.

Dan lagi, sosok lain Osomatsu di bayangannya juga mengucapkan sebuah kata 'Sextuplets'. Apa ia dan mereka berlima adalah saudara kembar? Rasanya itu benar-benar aneh. Ibu mana yang sanggup melahirkan enam bayi sekaligus? Fenomena langka seperti itu pantas masuk ke dalam rekor dunia. Tapi, 'Sextuplets' juga alasan yang paling masuk akal tentang miripnya wajah Osomatsu dengan kelima orang lainnya.

Perasaan rindu pun mulai menghampiri Osomatsu. Mendadak Osomatsu merasakan kalau dadanya terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar ingin berteriak pada kelima orang lainnya. Tetapi ucapannya malah susah untuk dikeluarkan, rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokkan. Yang bisa di lakukan Osomatsu sekarang hanya menunduk seraya mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya.

 _'_ _Dimana kalian selama ini?! Kenapa aku dibiarkan sendiri!? Aku memang belum jelas mengetahui kalian siapa, tapi…_

 _Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Kebersamaan kita seperti dalam bayanganku tadi.'_

Pandangan Osomatsu mulai terasa buram. Teriakan batinnya tadi rupanya mampu membuat sepasang matanya memanas. Bulir air mata terlihat mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Osomatsu masih menunduk, kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya kini beringsut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Memikirkan mereka berlima yang memanggil Osomatsu dengan sebutan 'niisan' rupanya sukses membuatnya frustasi. Rasanya, masih ada potongan-potongan hilang lainnya, dan Osomatsu ingin untuk segera mendapatkannya, kemudian menemukan sebuah jawaban tentang hadirnya mereka berlima.

"Jangan menangis dulu, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

Seseorang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Osomatsu mengintipnya melalui sela-sela jemari yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu adalah sosok yang memakai _hoodie_ merah muda. Tampak feminim dari yang lainnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku tambahkan."

Ia tersenyum, bibirnya terbentuk seperti senyuman kucing. Perlahan, Osomatsu mulai menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri. Bulir air yang masih tergenang di sudut matanya segera ia hapus menggunakan lengan _hoodie_ nya. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya singkat seraya menatap si merah muda dengan penasaran.

"Ini tentang air mata, akan kubuatkan di boneka mu." jawab si merah muda senang seraya memamerkan kembali boneka replika Osomatsu. Terlihat kalau kali ini boneka itu telah berbentuk dengan sempurna dari pada saat si biru menunjukkannya pada Osomatsu ketika pertama kali. Kaki, tangan, wajah, dan stiker hati yang tertempel di dada kiri boneka tersebut, semuanya sudah lengkap. Tetapi, masih ada yang belum. Bagian air mata, katanya. "Sebenarnya beberapa orang menolak untuk di berikan ini, karena air mata terlalu menyakitkan." Si merah muda kini beralih menatap boneka di tangannya, lekat. Ia terlihat memainkannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya jemarinya tergerak untuk mencubit sebelah pipi boneka tersebut karena gemas.

Reflek, Osomatsu menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Padahal, belum tentu mereka akan menghadapi rintangan." Dari boneka, tatapannya kembali berpindah fokus pada sosok Osomatsu. "Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar antusias.

Osomatsu berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju "Berikan saja, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, kembali ia memerkan sebuah cengiran. "Agar aku mengerti apakah hal yang penting itu…" Osomatsu mengambil jeda sejenak, ia menatap sepasang bola mata hitam milik si merah muda dalam. Tanpa sadar, cengiran di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus. "… dan yang paling aku harapkan dalam hidupku."

Walau mereka berlima memang orang asing bagi Osomatsu yang rasanya Osomatsu pernah bersama mereka, sepertinya tidak masalah kalau ia mulai mencoba untuk sering tersenyum pada mereka.

Si merah muda terpaku dalam diam karena ucapan Osomatsu. Ia kini terlihat memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya. Bola matanya melirik ke samping. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Suara yang ia keluarkan memang terdengar pelan setelahnya, tetapi Osomatsu masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku… merindukanmu, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

Osomatsu terhenyak.

"Awas-awas! Biarkan aku yang memberikan air matanya!" Sosok lain yang menggunakan _hoodie_ bewarna kuning tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Osomatsu. Menggatikan posisi si merah muda. Ia mengepakkan lengan _hoodie_ nya beberapa kali -yang lebih panjang dari tangannya sendiri-. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia terlihat yang paling ceria dia antara kelima lainnya. Rasanya, Osomatsu seperti melihat matahari yang bersinar terang.

Si kuning terlihat membawa empat botol kecil berisi air yang bening. Mungkin saja kalau isinya adalah air mata. "Baiklah…" Bola mata hitamnya melebar, ia menyodorkan beberapa botol kecil itu tepat di hadapan Osomatsu. Tetapi Osomatsu membalasnya dengan pandangan bingung, ia tidak mengerti untuk diapakan empat botol itu.

"Jadi, sebelum aku memberikannya, pilihlah air mata yang paling kau sukai, Osomatsu- _niisan_!" Ucap si kuning begitu ceria. Ia memamerkan _eyes smile_ terbaiknya pada Osomatsu. "Asam? Asin? Pedas? Manis? Satu saja yang Osomatsu- _niisan_ suka!".

Huh. Osomatsu hanya melihat keempat botol kecil itu dengan pandangan aneh.

 _'_ _Ini bumbu makanan, ya?"_

 _Dheg!_

Osomatsu tersentak, mendadak air matanya mengalir.

 ** _[Kalau tidak menyakitkan itu bukan dirimu, Karamatsu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri.]_**

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja sekarang Osomatsu tidak lagi berada di sebuah tempat yang serba putih. Ia berada di sebuah tempat pemancingan umum. Rasanya ia seperti tertarik oleh salah satu bayang-bayang kenangannya. Osomatsu membelalakan matanya begitu melihat dua orang mirip dengannya sedang memancing di pinggir kolam. Bukan hanya mirip, tetapi salah dari mereka itu memanglah dirinya. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, bukankah orang yang bersama dengannya itu adalah si biru? –yang sekarang ia tahu bernama Karamatsu.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran, ia melayang, tidak menyentuh daratan di bawah sama sekali

Kemudian, latar tempat di mana ia melayang bergeser dengan cepat. Kini Osomatsu seperti berada di tengah kota. Terlihat dua orang keluar dari sebuah gedung yang sepertinya adalah tempat konser dari seorang Hashimoto Nyaa.

 ** _[Ehhh, kau benar-benar memukulku, Choromatsu!]_**

Osomatsu melihat kalau si hijau memukul sosok lainnya dengan telak. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa bagian si hijau kasar sekali, padahal yang ia lihat di tempat putih tadi, si hijau lebih terlihat tenang dan berbicara seakan ia lah yang paling normal dari pada keempat lainnya.

Tetapi, dari pada memikirkan hal itu.

Setidaknya ia sudah tahu kalau nama dari si hijau itu adalah Choromatsu.

Latar kembali bergeser. Di sebuah taman bermain.

 ** _[Kau yakin tidak mau mencari kucingmu, Ichimatsu?. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mencarinya lagi.]_**

Ichimatsu, adalah orang yang menggunakan _hoodie_ ungu tadi. Orang yang sebelumnya telah ia peluk.

 ** _[Jyuushimatsu! Lihat, aku membawa mie instan! Ayo kita makan bersama!.]_**

Si kuning.

 ** _[Memberitahu kakakmu tentang kepergianmu itu penting, Todomatsu.]_**

Si merah muda.

Dan latar pun terus bergeser seperti film yang diputar ulang, hingga dimana kelima lainnya mulai meninggalkan sosok Osomatsu satu persatu untuk bekerja. Osomatsu terhenyak begitu melihat sosok lainnya itu tidak bersemangat seperti hari-hari sebelum lima orang lain meninggalkannya. Ia hanya terbaring di kamar, tidak mau melakukan apapun. Kesepian terpancar jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Seperti dirinya selama ini.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka berenam dapat berkumpul kembali dalam pertandingan _baseball_. Dan satu hal yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat, pergi ke luar angkasa ketika mencapai final. Rasanya, jika Osomatsu yang tanpa kehadiran lima saudara lainnya, semuanya hanyalah omong kosong. Semuanya terasa hampa, monoton, tidak menyenangkan untuk di lihat sama sekali.

Jadi itukah alasan Osomatsu di jauhi orang-orang? Karena ia tidak bersama kelima orang kembarnya?.

Osomatsu sudah melihat semuanya. Seluruh kenangannya bersama dengan lima orang itu. melewati dua musim dengan aksi konyoll -Yang kini Osomatsu tahu, bahwa kelima orang itu adalah…

Adik kembarnya.

"Choromatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Todomatsu, Jyuushimatsu…"

Kelima orang berwajah mirip itu segera memandang Osomatsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka seakan terkejut karena Osomatsu sudah mengetahui masing-masing dari nama mereka. Air mata Osomatsu pecah. Ia sudah tidak dapat membendungnya lagi.

Osomatsu merasa kalau ia tengah di peluk oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah Jyuushimatsu –Yang Osomatsu ingat bahwa Jyuushimatsu adalah adik keempatnya-. Orang yang selalu membawa keceriaan bagi keluarga mereka. _Baseball_ adalah kegiatan yang di paling gemarinya. Benar, ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Dan selain jyuushimatsu ada Karamatsu yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan sebagai adik pertamanya. Ada Choromatsu yang bertingkah selalu paling benar sebagai adik keduanya. Ada Ichimatsu yang paling pendiam sebagai adik ketiganya. Dan terakhir Todomatsu yang mengatakan kalau mendaki gunung fuji bukanlah hal penting untuk di beritahukan padanya sebagai adik kelima sekaligus adik bungsunya.

"Menangislah tidak apa-apa, Osomatsu- _niisan_. Sekarang, Osomatsu- _niisan_ sudah tahu apa hal yang paling penting itu, kan?" Jyuushimatsu terus memeluk Osomatsu semakin erat kala tangisan sang kakak tertua semakin keras. Keempat orang lainnya datang menghampiri Osomatsu dan Jyuushimatsu, mereka bergerak untuk segera memeluknya bersama. Membuat Osomatsu tenggelam di antara pelukan mereka berlima. Osomatsu terus menangis, tetapi ia juga merasa lega. Rasanya, semua beban hidupnya telah terbuang bersama air matanya.

Yang ternyata, rasanya asin.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kami semua merindukanmu, huweee~~"

"Aku juga, huwee~~"

Dan tangisan penuh haru ini terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Osomatsu's POV**

Tunggu.

Kenapa… kalian mulai pudar dari pandanganku?.

Mataku tidak bermasalahkan?.

"Terima kasih banya sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kami."

Oh, iya sama-sama.

"Maaf kalau kami sudah menyusahkanmu, Osomatsu-niisan."

Tidak masalah, lagi pula seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih sebelumnya, haha.

Tapi, kenapa kalian mulai memudar?

Kalian ingin pergi kemana?

Jangan bilang,

Kalian mau meninggalkan ku lagi!?

"T-tunggu, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dan mereka telah menghilang dalam cahaya putih.

"Dimana…., kita pernah bersama sebelumnya?"

Terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Aku melihat kalau saat ini sebelah kakiku tengah tergantung menyentuh udara kosong dengan daratan yang terlihat jauh di bawah sana. Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi aku sudah terjatuh? Lalu, kenapa aku masih berdiri disini?. Sementara pikiran-pikiran itu masih melayang di kepalaku, dengan segera aku menarik kakiku kembali dan bergerak mundur kebelakang dengan tergesa, menjauhi pinggiran tebing. Ditambah, sekarang aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Tadi aku sudah terjatuh. Benarkan?.

Kemudian, ada cahaya… lalu… lalu..

Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?!.

Tanpa kusadari kedua telapak tanganku telah tergerak untuk mengacak-ngacak surai rambutku. Aku berlagak seperti orang stress, sepertinya. Ada hal yang begitu penting dan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Apa itu? kenapa bisa-bisanya aku melupakan semuanya?!. Tolong, aku merasa kalau yang satu ini sangatlah penting, jadi biarkan aku mengingatnya!.

Eh…

Apa ini? Sebuah boneka? Kenapa mirip denganku?.

Sebuah boneka tergeletak tepat di bawah kakiku, dan aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku untuk mengambilnya. Dalam genggaman kedua tanganku, dengan jelas aku dapat melihat bentuknya. Boneka ini sempurna, tidak ada yang cacat sama sekali. Wajahnya menujukkan sebuah cengiran lebar, stiker hati menempel di dada kiri _hoodie_ merahnya.

Memang benar mirip denganku. Dan aku pun menatapnya dalam, sebelum akhirnya…

 ** _[Aku memilih masa lalu agar bisa mengubah tingkahku menjadi orang yang ramah dari pada orang yang kuat._**

 ** _Cukup satu mulut saja, agar aku tidak bertengakar dengan diriku sendiri dan hanya bisa mencium satu orang._**

 ** _Cukup dengan satu jantung, karena jika aku memeluk orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan irama detak jantung di masing-masing dada kami untuk pertama kalinya.]_**

Sial.

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan meraka!

Adik-adikku.

Aku segera berlari, kedua kakiku tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku bergerak untuk menuju suatu tempat. Boneka yang kudapatkan kini berada dalam pelukanku. Aku terus berlari menuruni bukit. Langkah semakin lama semakin cepat, rasanya aku seperti akan ketinggalan bis jika terlambat barang sedikitpun.

Sampailah aku di kaki bukit.

Memberhentikan langkah, aku segera menarik napas sebanyak yang aku bisa. Sepasang mataku kini menatap gapura yang berada di hadapanku, sementara deru napas masih aku hembuskan beberapa kali. Di gapura itu tertulis…

Tempat pemakaman umum.

Langkah kakiku kini bergerak pelan memasuki lahan yang penuh dengan gundukkan-gundukkan tanah. Melewati beberapa gundukkan tanah lainnya, sementara boneka tadi masih berada di pelukkanku. Jangan berpikir aku memeluk boneka di tempat seperti ini karena aku takut, oke.

Dan disana, aku sudah melihatnya!. Deretan lima batu nisan yang saling berdekatan. Aku terdiam menatap bebatuan tersebut. disana tertulis kelima nama adik kembarku.

 **Karamatsu Matsuno.**

 **Choromatsu Matsuno.**

 **Ichimatsu Matsuno.**

 **Jyuushimatsu Matsuno.**

 **Todomatsu Matsuno.**

Benar, mereka semua sudah meninggal ketika _kaa-san_ berusaha melahirkan mereka. Tubuh _kaa-san_ sebenarnya sangat lemah, ditambah dengan kehadiran enam anak kembar dalam perutnya, dan akhirnya hanya akulah yang selamat.

Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mereka yang sama-sama berjuang untuk bertahan hidup ketika ingin dilahirkan? Benar-benar kakak tertua yang bodoh ya? haha. Aku yang selamat seharusnya bersyukur, dan mewakili mereka bagaimana rasanya dapat bernapas di dunia. Lalu, menceritakan pada mereka semua tentang kehidupanku selama masih hidup ketika aku menyusul mereka nantinya. Aku tidak ingin jika yang mereka dengar hanyalah pengalaman buruk hidupku.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Eh, hujan, ya?. Atau ini air mataku?.

Aku terdiam menatap bebatuan tersebut, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan lutut yang lebih dulu menyentuh tanah.

"Maaf…" Gumamku pelan. "Seharusnya _niisan_ tidak melupakan kalian." Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mataku. Tanganku tergerak untuk mengelus salah satu batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Choromatsu Matsuno'.

Sebuah senyuman lembut pun aku berikan pada mereka.

"Terima kasih karena tadi telah menyelamatkan _niisan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

A/N: Sudah, saya bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya bikin ff semacam ini, secara saya sama sekali tidak menyukai genre Hurt/Comfort. Kenapa? Kebayang terus –argh. Maaf kan saya kalau ff ini malah nggak ada sedih-sedihnya sama sekali, teehee~.

Dan untuk **YukiLen** yang merievew ff ini sebelum di republish, sebenarnya saya sudah menonton semua video Osomatsu-san yang kamu sebutin, sih. Tapi belum dapat feelnya :3. Oh, dan untuk 'Transparent elegy' ada ff saya 'Dark' yang mengambil setting atas atap gitu terus ada Dark!Kara-nya, atau mungkin Akumatsu? Yah, memang terinsnpirasi dari video itu. #promodetected

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sepertinya."

"Sekarang, ayo kita kunjungi makam Osomatsu- _niisan_."


End file.
